skypehungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Fame
Where you get to see how fucked up we are. Series One Winners: *Episode One: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) *Episode Two: Casey Anthony (Johnny) *Episode Three: Triple Death - no winner *Episode Four: Triple Death - no winner *Episode Five: Tamerlan Tsarnaev (Stephen) *Episode Six: Susan Atkins (Jimmy) *Episode Seven: Mouschi *Episode Eight: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) *Episode Nine: Sherri Shepherd (Corey) *Episode Ten: Selena Gomez (Tony) *Episode Eleven: Aaryn Gries (Stephen) *Episode Twelve: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) *Episode Thirteen: Zodiac Killer (Johnny) *Episode Fourteen: Howie D (Stephen) *Episode Fifteen: Judge Judy *Episode Sixteen: Ryan Ross (Johnny) *Episode Seventeen: Jose Baez (Johnny) *Episode Eighteen: Elliot Moose (Stephen) *Episode Nineteen: Druhhbby *Episode Twenty: Alex Rodriguez (Johnny) *Episode Twenty One: Canadian Toad (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Two: "Big Belleh" Debbie "The Dickwasher" Cartwright (Johnny) *Episode Twenty Three: Lady Gaga (Ian) *Episode Twenty Four: Aubrey O'Day (Ian) *Episode Twenty Five: Heidi Range (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Six: Rihanna (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Seven: Maudie Hopkins (Johnny) *Episode Twenty Eight: Wednesday Mourning (Jeff) *Episode Twenty Nine: Omarion (Jimmy) *Episode Thirty: Justin Bieber (Stephen) *Episode Thirty One: Kate Upton (Stephen) *Episode Thirty Two: Louisa May Alcott (Zack) *Episode Thirty Three: McFluffin (Paxton) *Episode Thirty Four: Chris Benoit (Stephen) *Series 1 Champions: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) Series Two Winners: *Episode One: Cho Seung-Hui (Stephen) *Episode Two: Bill Cosby (Johnny) *Episode Three: Matthew Flugence (Stephen) *Episode Four: Slippery the Sea Lion (Kirk) *Episode Five: Brendon Urie (Stephen) *Episode Six: Nattie Neidhart (Ian) *Episode Seven: The Magic School Bus (James) *Episode Eight: Lord Voldemort (James) *Episode Nine: Corinne Kaplan (Ian) *Episode Ten: Cascada (Ian) *Episode Eleven: Bill Nye (Stephen/Kirk) *Episode Twelve: Lucy Carmichael (Jimmy) *Episode Thirteen: Barry (Paxton) *Episode Fourteen: Corbin Bleu (Kirk) *Episode Fifteen: Aaryn Gries (Stephen) *Episode Sixteen: Barbaro (Johnny) *Episode Seventeen: Blanket Jackson (Jimmy) *Episode Eighteen: B.B. Andersen (Johnny) *Episode Nineteen: Espurr (Paxton) *Episode Twenty: Joe Ranft (James) *Episode Twenty One: Steve Moore (Kirk) *Episode Twenty Two: Tovonanahary Rabetsitonta (Johnny) *Episode Twenty Three: Jacob Shatzky (Paxton) *Episode Twenty Four: Peppermint Patty (Blake) *Episode Twenty Five: Theodore (Blake) *Episode Twenty Six: Monica Fenty (Ian) *Episode Twenty Seven: Shamo (Ian) *Episode Twenty Eight: Niall Horan (Stephen) *Episode Twenty Nine: Princess Diana (Johnny) *Episode Thirty: Mr. Potato Head (Kirk) *Episode Thirty One: Doge (James) *Episode Thirty Two: Rue (Johnny) *Episode Thirty Three: Muhammed Hassan (Stephen) *Episode Thirty Four: Larry the Cucumber (James) *Episode Thirty Five: Ron Burgundy (Kirk) *Episode Thirty Six: Max (Kirk) *Episode Thirty Seven: Dylan Sprouse (Johnny) *Episode Thirty Eight: Amelia Bedelia (James) *Episode Thirty Nine: Thomas the Tank Engine (Paxton) *Episode Forty: Eva Marie (Jimmy) *Series 2 Champions: Shamo (Ian) Season Three Winners: *Episode One: Lil Kim (Paxton) *Episode Two: Sterling Archer (Stephen) *Episode Three: Ida Lorentzen (Johnny) *Episode Four: T-K.A.S.H. (Paxton) *Episode Five: OJ Simpson (Kirk) *Episode Six: Will Smith (Jimmy) *Episode Seven: Chris Benoit's Dog (Blake) *Episode Eight: Kenny Kawaguchi (Blake) *Episode Nine: Nipsey Russell (Blake) *Episode Ten: Lorde (Paxton) *Episode Eleven: Christina Aguilera (Johnny) *Episode Twelve: Mufasa (Stephen) *Episode Thirteen: Robert Downey Jr. (Kirk) *Episode Fourteen: Karolina Kurkova (Dave) *Episode Fifteen: Kyle Massey (Blake) *Episode Sixteen: Willibrord van Beek (Johnny) *Episode Seventeen: Aubrey Plaza (Kirk) *Episode Eighteen: Johnny (Paxton) *Episode Nineteen: Lucy Carmichael (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty: Shakira (Johnny) *Episode Twenty One: Usher (Johnny) *Episode Twenty Two: Raja Ravi Varma (James) *Episode Twenty Three: Saint Mary Magdalene of Pazzi (Jimmy) *THG100 Episode Twenty Four: Corbin Bleu (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Five: Fiona Apple (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Six: Lil Jon (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Seven: Sadie (TDI) (Johnny) *Episode Twenty Eight: Melanie Fiona (Ian) *Episode Twenty Nine: Barbara Stevens (Johnny) *Episode Thirty: Ann Curry (Ian) *Episode Thirty One: Daenerys Targaryen (Stephen) *Episode Thirty Two: Lupe Fiasco (Ian) *Episode Thirty Three: Carley from The Walking Dead (Jimmy) *Series 3 Champions: Lil Kim (Paxton) Tournament of Champions (Series 1 vs. Series 2. vs. Series 3): *Ultimate Champion: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) Summer Series (Series 4) Winners *Episode One: Reba McEntire (Jimmy) *Episode Two: Woody Allen (Kirk) *Episode Three: JoJo (Ian) *Episode Four: Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Daniel) *Episode Five: ShayyBayy (Kirk) *Episode Six: Joel McHale (Ian) *Episode Seven: Mike Will Made It (Ian) *Episode Eight: Helen Wood (Stephen) *Episode Nine: Brenn (Johnny) *Episode Ten: Brenn (Johnny) 12 Days of Christmas (Series 4) Winners * Episode One: Jessica Lange (Johnny) * Episode Two: Wreck-It Ralph (Kirk) * Episode Three: Rikimaru (Fat Fuck) * Episode Four: Suge Knight (Kirk) Season Four Winners * Episode Fifteen: Peter Dinklage (Kirk) * Episode Sixteen: Caitlyn Jenner (Johnny) * Episode Seventeen: Stacy Keibler (Paxton) * Episode Eighteen: Little Bill (James) Season Five Winners * Episode One: Gritty (Felix) * Episode Two: Pearl Bing Bing (Kirk) * Episode Three: Ursula Eriksson and Sabina Eriksson (Jimmy) * Episode Four: Little Debbie (Johnny) * Episode Five: Wednesday Addams (Ian) * Episode Six: Star Jones (Johnny) * Episode Seven: Bernice from South Beach (Felix) * Episode Eight: Stephanie Peterson (Stephen) * Episode Nine: Baylwhore (Felix) * Episode Ten: James Charles (Daniel) * Episode Eleven: Katsura Manami (Jimmy) * Episode Twelve: Gemma Collins (Johnny) * Episode Thirteen: Rene Jacquot (Paxton) * Episode Fourteen: Cameron Diaz (Ian) * Episode Fifteen: Richard Haag (Stephen) * Episode Sixteen: Lorde (Tolis) * Episode Seventeen: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (Jimmy) * Episode Eighteen: Jesse Pinkman (Lottery) * Episode Nineteen: Geneva Bell (Johnny) * Episode Twenty: Edie Britt (Ian) * Episode Twenty One: Scrappy-Doo (Tolis) * Episode Twenty Two: Joanne the Scammer (Ian) * Episode Twenty Three: Peach Salinger (Johnny) * Episode Twenty Four: Gayle King (Kiersten) * Episode Twenty Five: Swinub (Felix) * Episode Twenty Six: Paulina Gretzky (Felix) * Episode Twenty Seven: Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi (None) * Episode Twenty Eight: Mrs. Potts (Ian) * Episode Twenty Nine: Pingu (Stephen) * Episode Thirty: Jessie J (Tolis) * Episode Thirty One: Grandpa Joe (Kiersten) * Episode Thirty Two: Winnie the Pooh (Johnny) * Episode Thirty Three: Harley Quinn (Ian) * Episode Thirty Four: Sophie Anderson (Stephen) * Episode Thirty Five: Beezow Doo-Doo Zoppitybop-Bop-Bop (Ben) * Series 5 Champions: Katsura Manami (Jimmy) Series Six Winners * Episode One: Joe Ranft (Stephen) * Episode Two: Detective Pikachu (Paxton) * Episode Three: Seipei Mashugane (Ian) * Episode Four: Gromit (Ian) * Episode Five: Sister Rita Callanan (Johnny) * Episode Six: Brandon Burrus (Paxton) * Episode Seven: Snail (Stephen) * Episode Eight: George Washington (Kiersten) * Episode Nine: Chantal Janzen (Paxton) * Episode Ten: Fabio Mancini (Felix) * Episode Eleven: Pamela Katsopolis-Tanner (Johnny) * Episode Twelve: Meth Gator (Kiersten) * Episode Thirteen: Cleopatra (Kiersten) * Episode Fourteen: Cameron Diaz (Ian) * Episode Fifteen: Ethan Zohn (Ian) Player Wins: *Johnny - 36 wins *Ian - 24 wins *Stephen - 24 wins *Jimmy - 21 wins *Paxton - 14 wins *Kirk - 14 wins *James - 7 wins *Felix - 6 wins *Blake - 6 wins *Kiersten - 5 wins *Daniel - 2 wins *Tolis - 2 wins *Ben - 1 win * Fat Fuck - 1 win *Dave - 1 win *Corey - 1 win *Jeff - 1 win *Tony - 1 win *Zack - 1 win Please note that 2 seasons had no winner and 3 winners are unaccounted for.